twilight
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: I'm bad at summaries ok! the title was 'The vampires and humans' Bella and Kagome are sisters Edward and Sesshomaru are brothers! Plz review! Bella/Edward Sesshy/Kags ONHOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story^^

* * *

Their was two little girls playing in the woods behind their dad's house in Forks Washington. The oldest girl was 17 years old she had long black hair that went down to her mid back peal skin and blue eyes. Her name was Kagome. The other girl was also 17 years old with long brown hair that went down to her mid back and peal skin with brown eyes. Her name was Isabella **(Bella)**. It mite not sound like it but they are twins. Kagome and Bella were in the woods when the sun comes out Bella see something sparkly before the clouds cover up the sun. she turned around to tell her sister.

"Kagome did you see that?"Bella said with a 'lets go see what it was' look on her face. Kagome knowing that look all to well look up at the sky and said

"yes Bells it look pretty but I thank we should go it looks like theirs going to be a storm" Bella looked at her sister and didn't want her to be mad. "ok lets go home" she said with disappointment in her voice.

* * *

"Edward they almost saw you" said a tall man with peal skin black and brown hair **(their is no why for me to discredit so it looks like Edward's in the movie and they have the same hair in this story)** his eyes were gold he was the same ages as the other boy, 17 years old.

"shut up Sesshomaru you are the one who push me" said Edward glaring at Sesshomaru with his gold eyes and peal skin making him look scary. The two vampires stared at each other before their brother Emmett should up.

"ok guys stop the fighting we need to hunt so we don't attack a human tomorrow at school" The two brothers node their heads and all three went hunting.

* * *

Hope you guys like it^^ and if I miss spelled any words please tell me!

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter 2! enjoy

* * *

**_The next day_**

Charlie **(dad)**want in to Bella's room to wake her up so she can wake up her sister Kagome because he had to go to work and was running late. Bella look at her sister in to other room a decided to get a shower fist then get Kagome up. After her shower she woke up Kagome "come on Kagome go get ready before school starts" with that Kagome got up and ran to the bathroom. When they were both done the went outside to their black mustang **(I know its suppose to be a truck but I though this well be better). **They got to school on time and went to their classes.

**_With Kagome_**

Kagome went to her first class, math. When Kagome got to her class there were but one of the sets were full. She when to the set and sat down by a guy with gold eyes black and brown hair and he was peal. The guy just stare at her and then said "hello I'm Sesshomaru Cullen" she look start into his eyes and said "hi I'm Kagome Swan" Sesshomaru look at her with a smile on his face then said

"I'm very happy to meet you what are your classes?" she said "I got math, biology, language art, lunch, then I go home" Sesshomaru said "it seem we have the same classes so the means we well be seeing each other more" "I gust so" she said with a smile on her face "so what is your favorite kind of music Kagome?" "I like rock, pop, country, and metal what kind do you like?" with a smile on his face he said "same"

Kagome smiled to then turn back to her math book right when the teacher called her for the answer "Kagome what time well Billy be their" she look up at him and said "9:30 p.m" "correct" then the bell rang Kagome and Sesshomaru when to the reuse of their classes talking to each other about stuff. They became best friends. Kagome started thinking about her Bella and was wandering how she was doing.

Sesshomaru look down at Kagome and ask what she was thinking about Kagome said "my twin sister, Bella" "you have a twin" "yes but I have blue eyes and black hair she has brown eyes and brown hair do you have a brother?" "no I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters well they aren't really my brothers and sisters" she look at him and ask why he say that he said "well we were all adopted" "what happen to your parents" "my mom leaf my dad when she found out he was cheating on her and killed herself that night and my dad died in a fire accident the hole house burn down"

he look back at Kagome and saw her starting to cry he quickly hug her. The he ask "do you want me to drive you home" she stop her crying and said "yes but I'm going to have to tell my sister" he nodded and they went to the parking lot Kagome saw her sister at the car. "Kagome who is that" she said pointing to Sesshomaru" this is my best friend Sesshomaru" "hi I'm Bella how are you" he slightly smiled "good" Kagome said she was riding with Sesshomaru home. Bella look at him then said "only if he gets you home before dad gets home" "ok" Kagome and Sesshomaru went to get into his jeep Kagome smiled at the color "why you smiling" your car is my favorite color" he nodded and said "yha silver is a nice color" then they left the school parking lot.

**_With Bella when she went to her first class_**

Bella went in to her first class, biology. The teacher told her to sit by a boy with gold eyes peal face and brown hair. The boy stared at her then said "hello I'm Edward Cullen and your Bella" she look at him and he look like he was crying she said "yha" she turn her head to look at the front of the class then he ask "so whose your favorite bane"

she thank about it a little "Within Temptation u?" he smirk "same" she smiled at him he ask "what are your classes if you don't mine me asking?" "uummm biology, math, lunch, math, language art" **(I know its suppose to be gum, lunch, biology but it won't go with the story) **"so we have the same classes" Bella's eyes went wide "we do" he nodded with eyes close

"so tell me about yourself" that's when he open his eyes "me and my sisters and brothers are adopted my dad is Cullen and my mom's name is Esme Cullen they are not my real parents but I love them like they are my real parents" she look like she was about to cry "don't cry they died a long time ago" he then put his hand on hers. She was shock "your hand is so cold" he took his hand off of hers "because its cold in her" he look back at her she seem to bought it.

They started talking about other stuff like her sister and his brothers and sisters. When they got out to the parking lot Edward and Bella were talking when they got to her car she saw her sister and saw some guy with her Edward look to where she was looking and he saw his brother and a girl that look like Bella but she had black hair and blue eyes "that's my sister" "with one of my brothers" "what do you think they could be talking about"

"I don't know but if he douse anything bad just tell me and I well fix it" she look back at Edward and smiled "ok" "I we'll see you tomorrow" "ok see you then" with that he walk off.

When Kagome came with Edward's brother Bella said "Kagome who is that" she ask like she didn't know anything Kagome had a big smile and said "this is my best friend Sesshomaru" Bella said "hi I'm Bella how are you" he had a small smile and said "good" Kagome said that she was riding with Sesshomaru home. Bella look at him then said "only if he gets you home before dad gets home" "ok" Kagome quickly said and with that Kagome and Sesshomaru leaf Bella got into her car and left.

* * *

WOW that was long two chapters in one day I'm so happy well tell me how it was ok^^

review and if I got any miss spelled words please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3 chapter! enjoy!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**_With Kagome in the car_**

The radio was on when Sesshomaru look at Kagome then ask "so Kagome want to play 11 quashes?" She turned down the radio and said "yes" "ok how long have you and your sister, Bella lived here in forks?" "chens the summer. Our mom got marred so me and Bella though it would be better if we lived with our dad" he thought about it for awhile then "what's wrong with the guy you don't like him or..." "No Phil is really nice"

"ok 2 down 3 to go hhhmmmm I got one how many boyfriends did you have?"

Kagome look down with her hands in her lap. Sesshomaru saw this "you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she look back up "no its fine I have had one boyfriend I broke up with him after I saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend ,Kikyo" Sesshomaru slowed the car down abet "what was his name" he ask in one of thoughts 'give his name so I can kill him' voice Kagome look at him and saw that he was really tense.

"his name was Inuyasha" Sesshomaru knew that name that was his half brother's name. Sesshomaru never really like his brother and didn't want anyone to know about it so he decided to change the subject so he pick something out of the blue "are you a miko by any chances" "yes" he was shock to say the least

"but Bella is not a miko" Sesshomaru was still shock "were did you get your miko powers from" "my grandma but I'm not a full miko" "what do you mean" "I have only 5% miko in me" Sesshomaru shook his head "how does that happen" "I really don't know" "were did you used to live?" "Phoenix Arizona"

Sesshomaru pulled into her driveway with a thought of getting Kagome's and Bella's number so he and Edward can call them. Kagome got out and said bye to her new best friend. Sesshomaru quickly ask "Kagome can I have your number so me and my brother can call you and your sister?" "why would Edward want to talk to Bella they don't even know each other?" "yha they do when we came out to the parking lot they were talking"

"ok" Kagome poled out a pin and a piece of paper she wrote their house and their cell phone numbers. She gave the paper to Sesshomaru they said bye again then he back up a drove away.

Kagome went in to the house she saw Bella making diner so she went up to her room did her home work then got a shower. When she was done she put on her pjs. Her pjs were a pair of black silk bottoms and a red tank top. Then want down to eat.

"Kagome dad can't make for dinner" "why" "he is investigateing and animal attack" "I hope he don't get hurt" Bella just nodded. When Kagome got done she went up to her room and went to bad.

**_Bella when she got home_**

Bella drove up to the house she got out of the car and went in to the house. She went and got a queak shower. When she got out she went to her room and put on her pjs. Her pj's were a pair of long bark blue silk bottoms and a blue top to go with it. She desidet to go and make dinner for her, her sister and her dad then the phone rang she pick the phone up and said.

"Hello" "hey Bells I'm afraid I'm not going to be home for dinner" "k dad but why what's going on?" "a security guard was attack by some animal" "and animal?" "you're not in Phoenix anymore Bells" Then he hung up. Bella was half way done with making dinner when Kagome came in.

She turn her head and saw her go up the stars with a smile on her way to get a shower. When Bella finish she put the food in plats just in time before Kagome came down. She said "Kagome dad can't make it to dinner" "why" "he is investigateing and animal attack" "I hope he don't get hurt" She just nodded.

When she was done she wash the dishes then went to her room for a good night sleep.

* * *

hope you guys like it^^please tell me what you thank in a review!


End file.
